


Mr & Mr. Vasquez

by CapsBucky



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsBucky/pseuds/CapsBucky
Summary: Diego and Antonio have been married for five or six years but do they actually know EVERYTHING about each other?
Relationships: Diego Escalona/Antonio Vasquez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Mr & Mr. Vasquez

Antonio was quietly drinking his beer at a bar when he saw two policemen cautiously walking around. He looks at them before speaking with the bartender.

"Por qué está la policía aquí?" Antonio speaks in his mother tongue and the bartender replies back.

"Ha habido un atraco en el banco. Aparentemente, era un lobo solitario, un turista de algún que viajaba solo."

Now Antonio knows because he is the said 'lone wolf' who pulled off the said heist but from the corner of his eye, he sees the two policemen coming towards him then tapping him on the shoulder. He had to put on his best impression of a tourist.

"Do you speak Spanish?" One of the policemen said, in Spanish. "Sorry?" Antonio spoke in English to that question with a confused face. "Are you travelling alone?" The second policeman said, but now in English as well.

Before Antonio could answer that question, he was suddenly met with a kiss to the cheek and turns around to see a man with brown eyes glowing tanned skin, black hair and looks quite muscular. 

"Oh sweetheart, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. Sorry officers, he is with me." The stranger said, smiling at them. 

"That's alright, sir." Then they walked off to find other suspects that might be travelling alone.

Once they have left, the stranger asks Antonio in Spanish.

"¿Tienes una habitación an el hotel de al lado?" 

"Sí. Por que?" Antonio answers back.

"Let's go there." With that, they left the bar as Antonio takes a strange liking to the other man.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Por qué está la policía aquí? - Why is the police here?  
> Ha habido un atraco en el banco. Aparentemente, era un lobo solitario, un turista de algún que viajaba solo. - There has been an heist in a bank. Apparently it was an lone wolf, an tourist of some sort who was travelling alone.  
> ¿Tienes una habitación an el hotel de al lado? - Do you have a room in the hotel next door?


End file.
